


When The Bell Chimes

by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18



Series: Always and Forever [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18
Summary: It's their wedding day and Klaus is as giddy as a schoolgirl.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Always and Forever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	When The Bell Chimes

Klaus is a walking bundle of nerves.

He's not sure why he's so nervous really. It is only his wedding day. The day he is to marry the love of his life. 

Maybe he can understand why he's so nervous. 

He hasn't;t seen Elijah since last night, claiming that it was bad luck to see the "bride" on their wedding day.

It was really, truly stupid. 

Klaus also doesn't mind the silly tradition.

He is standing in front of a large mirror in their shared room. His tie just doesn't seem to fit right. It's crooked one moment and the next it's too tight around his neck.

The soft knock from the door pulls his attention from the black knot around his neck.

"You are still fucking around with that tie?" Marcel chuckles as he leans against the doorframe, his own tie set perfectly around his neck, most likely courtesy of Klaus' sister Rebecca.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the much younger man before turning back towards the mirror.

"You know, for something that's been alive longer than most civilizations, you really could use a lesson in tying ties," Marcel let out another chuckle and pushed himself off the doorframe and into the large bedroom. "Here. Since the other groom can't be here, let me show you how to tie it properly."

His fingers brushed the haphazard fabric and began puling it apart. Once everything was back undone, Marcel began to do the simple knot. In a matter of thirty seconds, the tie was in it's proper place and sitting straight.

"I know how to tie the damned thing," Klaus grumbled out through his teeth. "It's just..."

"Nerves?" Marcel offered when Klaus paused.

"Yes? No? I honestly don't even know why I couldn't..." Klaus let out a breath and hung in what Marcel would call shame if Klaus had any.

His response earned him a raised eyebrow from Marcel.

"Fine. I'm nervous. Is that you wanted to hear?" At the raise of Marcel's other eyebrow Klaus growled. "You're a cruel man Marcel."

"No different than you. After all, I did learn from the best." His tone was affectionate. Despite their past, Marcel believed now more than ever that Klaus has changed for the better. He supposes he should thank Elijah for that really. The older Mikaelson has really taken care of Klaus in the last few years in a way that has begun to change the younger one for the better.

"But now is not the time for us to discuss our past. We have a wedding to get too." he reached out to tug at Klaus' sleeve as an indication that they needed to start making their way to the courtyard.

"never would've imagined this for me would you?" Klaus let his lips curl up in a small smile.

"The cruel man is less ruthless now. He's in love." Marcel watched Klaus' face. "Love does amazing things for those who need it."

Klaus really wanted to smack the man and his teasing features but instead followed him out of the room towards the courtyard.

\------

It wasn't anything fancy. Just a few flower vases, some ribbons, and maybe a couple nice table clothes. But Klaus realized how beautiful everything really was. 

Most of the city had stuffed themselves into the courtyard somehow. Endless faces who came to see a the couple marry. They came to see the love the two most wealthy men in the city shared. 

Klaus knew only a few faces in the crowd. A few members of what had been Hayley's pack were scattered around the room. Marcel had his vampires on guard (Even though he didn't tell Klaus because he knew the older creature wouldn't approve of the gesture.) But the people who mattered most were in front of the crowd, waiting for him and Marcel to make their way to the front of the room.

Kol stood beside Davina, an arm wrapped around her waist protectively, her own wedding band dancing on her finger. To their left stood Freya and Keelin were standing wither two little girls. One had dancing golden locks like his sister and the other had dark curled hair much like keeling. A third, smaller bundle was wrapped up in Vincent's arms, his dark skin matching that of his fathers. 

But, the last person in front of the crowd makes Klaus' ghostly heartbeat speed up a few paces. 

Seeing Elijah in a suit was normal. Seeing Elijah in a black suit was normal. Seeing Elijah in a black suit waiting with their family for Klaus to Join them with Marcel when they will marry by the end of the hour is not moral.

Klaus feels Marcel shift beside him as they enter the room fully. 

Every pair of eyes are on them. 

But Elijah's eyes are the only ones Klaus finds in the crowd. 

His brother stands at the end of the isle, waiting for him. His broad chest rises and falls with every small intake of Elijah's breathing and Klaus can tell the closer he gets, the more Elijah wants to grab him.

But he doesn't, Instead, he offers Klaus a hand, which Klaus takes. Klaus is pulled forward, a small kiss placed on his lips as an arm wraps itself tightly around his waist.

"I give him to you. He's your problem now Elijah." Marcel says, laughter ringing throughout the room at his words.

Elijah just looks at Klaus fondly, as if to say 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

\-----

By the time they have to read their vows, Klaus has become a nervous wreck again. They should have just had the normal ones instead of writing their own because Klaus can never think of the right words for how much he loves Elijah. And even if he could, he's not sure he knows how to say them. He's not sure how to show the world he is capable of loving someone.

But when Elijah starts talking, all Klaus' nerves fly out the door, along with most his thoughts really.

"I have known you for what some may consider too long. Since we were small children. You had a knack for pissing your father off, always being the troublesome one in his eyes. I watched as you grew up, turning into someone I knew from the very beginning that would undoubtably fall in love with." Elijah's eyes were filled with nothing but emotion as he watched Klaus' reaction. "That love started so long ago. And any words I could use to describe that love still wouldn't explain what I feel for you Niklaus..." A hand came to rest on Klaus' cheek. "And I never will find the right words to tell you just how much you mean to me. So instead, I choose forever to tell you, to show you, to love you. From now until whenever forever ends. And beyond that. Through everything, anything."

Elijah was proud at the tears that were shining behind Klaus' eyes only because he was no longer afraid of his emotions. No longer afraid of being weak. 

"How in the hell do I top that?" Klaus asked, causing the few people around them the let out small bursts of giggles.

"You can sure as hell try love."

Klaus smiled softly.

"I am the epitome of problem child. Someone who always found trouble even when they knew better. And when I couldn't cause trouble, I was the one went out looking for it. It all changed for me when I realized I loved you. I wanted to be good, not only for you, but for myself too. I wanted to be a better man than who I had become. You did that to me. You made me change, be a better person without either of us really knowing I could be a better person. I love you for that. I love you for a lot of reasons actually. You are kind, sometimes annoying so. You can be strong when I cannot. You are the good in so many lives, but the best in mine." So many emotions swam in Klaus' head. he knew he was tripping over his words now, babbling about things he has always wanted to say out loud. Things he has wanted tell people that aren't Elijah about. So, instead of stopping there, he added one more small babble. "When the bell chimes, I can call you mine till the end forever. That is the best thing that you have given me. Your promise and your hand. To have and to hold. Always and forever."

"Always and forever," Elijah leaned his forehead against Klaus' as he whispered the words back to his brother.

"I now pronounce you married!' The voice of their minister boomed throughout the courtyard. "You may now kiss each other." 

Elijah didn't hesitate to pull Klaus flush against him and press a soft, slow kiss on his lips. 

Anything heavier and Elijah knows he won't stop kissing Klaus and he'd rather not put on a show for their audience.

\-----

The crowd had died down six hours after the party began, many people deciding that after that period that they had partied themselves out. But the main crowd still remained.

Elijah and Klaus had their first dance to Elvis' "Can't help Falling in Love," and Klaus can't remember a moment in his life where he wanted to be alone with Elijah so much as right now. 

They were dancing to some slow country song, the name of which Klaus cannot remember, and his head is resting on Elijah's shoulder.

"Was this everything you hoped it would be love?" Elijah had to know if this was everything his husband wanted, everything he needed.

Klaus lifted his head from Elijah's shoulder and let a bright smile cover his features. it wasn't cruel. Nor malicious. It shone pure happiness and contentment with the situation. Much different than the smiles and smirks from before.

"Everything I could've dreamed of and more..." Klaus placed a small kiss on Elijah's lips as the bell on the church chimed.

Elijah tightened his arms around his brother's waist.

"Everything I will ever need. When the bell chimes, I am yours, always and forever Elijah."


End file.
